DD
by mermaidsatmidnight
Summary: D.D.'s only wish is to stay with Torchwood until she finds her father. Unfortunately Jack tells her she has to go to the worst place in the world. High School.


**A/N Hey! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! If you don't like OC's don't read. Simple as that don't go putting mean reviews up cause you don't like my OC. Thanks for clicking on my story and I'll update whenever I can. This is set between Forest of the Dead and Midnight in DW and between Adam and Reset in Torchwood.**

~mermaidsatmidnight

D.D. had a good idea of how her life was supposed to go. She thought waking up in the mornings, looking for sightings of her dad, doing work for Torchwood, then going back to sleep, was how her life was supposed to go.

She didn't exactly plan for Jack to say she had to go to the worst place in the world. No, it wasn't down in the cells with the weevils or a vacation with Gwen and Rhys. It was _High School_.

"Why," was the first thing out of her mouth. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," Jack said leaning on his desk. "You didn't do anything."

D.D. clenched her fists and glared at her godfather. "Then why do I have to go?"

Jack sighed, "Ianto told me a social worker came in today, looking for you." He looked at her, "He told me some of the police called her, because they noticed you on crime scenes. She wanted to know where you went to school."

"So just say i'm home-schooled."

"It's not as simple as that," He crossed the cluttered desk to come in front of her. "She needs proof, national test scores, things like that."

"But, _high school_!" D.D. wanted to strangle her guardian or stab him with a pencil. "Seriously Jack, I won't come out if you send me in there."

"My decisions finale, D.D." Sending one last bone-chilling glare at Jack, D.D. stormed from the messy Torchwood office slamming the door behind her.

The next morning she was still in a bad mood. Rift activity had been low all week so there was nothing to occupy her. Mostly she moped around the Hub bugging the members by her constant sighs.

When Gwen walked in and say D.D. sprawled across the couch looking as if Death had just told her she was going to die tomorrow, she went and talked to Jack.

Unfortunately, Gwen thought the whole idea was lovely and even offered to drive her the next day. That was when D.D. decided to stay in her room the rest of the day.

D.D. dragged herself out of bed. She staggered over to the mirror and ran her fingers through her long blond hair. People back home always said she looked like her mother, with her blond hair and brown eyes. That was the first thing Jack had told her when he saw her. But while her mother was petite she was tall and lanky.

Grabbing her kiwi scented body wash,she went to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, D.D. stood in the center of the room, her hair in two plaits, debating whether or not she should wear a pink shirt or a blue and silver shirt.

She finally decided on the blue and silver one, and headed towards the door. She stopped just in front of her dresser. There lying on top of several books and a number of mysterious objects, was a jean jacket. Her mother's jean jacket. After just a moments hesitation she grabbed it and ran out the door.

D.D. ran down the stairs of the Hub past Jack's office, past Tosh on her computers, past Ianto making morning coffee and out the doors of the Hub.

Later in Gwen's blue car, she got her first sight of the school a big, ugly box made of bricks and beige paint. She hated it already.

Saying a quick goodbye to Gwen, she rushed in.

Inside it was chaos. Teens were laughing and shouting, their sneakers squeaking on the linemen floor.

The school looked like it could have been around when Torchwood started. It had posters plastered all over the chipped walls with motivational sayings like, "Shoot for the moon even if you miss you'll land among the stars!"_Course then you'll burn up_, D.D. thought, _and die_.

Wishing she was somewhere else, she maneuvered around a group of 9th years.

"Looking for the office?"

Spinning around quickly D.D. came face to face with a pair of grey-blue eyes.

"Woah easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." The grey-eyed girl exclaimed. She stared at D.D. quizzically. After a moment she said, "I'm Annabelle."

D.D. shifted nervously. She was never good at this. "D.D." She finally replied.

Annabelle brushed a lock of white-blonde hair behind her petite ear. She gave D.D. another strange look before pointing towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Office is just down there, second door on the right."

D.D. nodded her thanks then hurried down the corridor

The office was dull. It was a small room, with a large desk where a plump middle-aged woman sat behind a computer. Behind the desk were two identical doors labeled "Guidance counselor" and "Principal's Office."

D.D. pushed back her hair and walked to the desk. "Can I help you?" asked the secretary in an overly perky voice.

Pushing down all instincts that told her to run out the door screaming, D.D. smiled back, "I'm a new student here. I came to pick up my schedule."

The secretary raised her eyebrows, "Of course. Name?"

"My names D.D. Tyler."


End file.
